Shadow Thief Crimmor bugs
if a bug has fixed or added, the bug has been reported and taken care of, but the fix is not yet released. Many bugs have been fixed, with a list moved to http://pathofevil.wikia.com/wiki/Crimmor_Fixed_Bugs in order to clean up this page. General general bugs go here... *(I think that) Thieves tools don't work with the custom lockpicking system. [Original post: I used a lock pick item to open the door tagged as "safehouse", and the item didn't get consumed. Haven't checked if this is a general bug with all the locks or just this one. EDIT: Had the same issue with a few other locks, so I'm going to assume that this is a general bug for now. EDIT 2: I'm not 100% sure, but after further testing, I'm inclined to think that the lock picks simply don't work with the custom lock system.] *Masterwork bullets have no extra properties. They're like normal bullets, but I assume they should have a +1 AB bonus or similar. *investigating Ah, and I have a permanently "reduced skill" icon. I assumed it was Hide, but lightning doesn't seem to make a difference. Am I missing anything? *a quest to get rid of the Dark Host would be cool *Torches don't work. *fixed Guard automatons (at least some of them, but I suppose it's the same for all) are vulnerable to mind-affecting spells. Those kinds of enemies are normally immune to them. *"Kisses" as a farewell between two men sounds weird to me. Man and woman or two women sounds more normal, though. I don't know if the cant makes these distinctions. *there are now different scripts for generic guard frisking, which allows these to pass, and having stuff confiscated, which doesn't Liquid Sunlight (that grenade-like item that casts Light) counts as a weapon for the guards who frisk you. Same for Holy Water. *now casts at level 5 instead of 1 Also, the light property of Liquid Sunlight only lasts for a couple of minutes. Maybe you could increase the caster level (if possible) so it lasts for a bit longer? *I still have a nearly-permanent "skill decreased" icon. *assassination via hidden weaponry not working as intended. checks for the feat, but not that an appropriate weapon is equipped. Alandor Gate *fixed here's a 250 GP cap when selling items to Malvan. It's too low IMO. *fixed You don't lose the lathanderite spellbook after "giving" it to Malvan. *fixed "Alandor Gate - The Honest Man" didn't give me any XP. *fixed The "Alandor - Wight Alley - Harpers" quest has no map pin and I don't understand some of the words in the journal entry. I know I have to get rid of them, but if there's any clue about their location or something like that, I'm not getting it. *fixed The safehouse in Alandor was locked *fixed Malvan's pin remains in your inventory. *would happen if you'd done several of his quests before talking to him about this Quest "Enclave contact": You can talk to Malvan about it, but he doesn't give you any new quest (conversation ends after giving him the password, and also when you ask him about jobs). Docks Ward *added add the "monster" as an assassination target. *was caused by a removed quest When talking to Balcovan about quests, if you say "I'll take it", as opposed to "I'll take it. What about the other jobs?", you can't ask about them anymore. *added You could pickpocket the chest key from Terivar. *fixed \I told the thieves to bribe the guards to look the other way; then I spoke with the mermen. IMO, you should get about the same XP no matter the way you solve the quest. Otherwise, it looks like there's only a proper way to do it. In this case, I can see an evil character not bothering with stealing the amulet if s/he doesn't need to, as s/he won't care about the merman's desires, nor about his family. *fixed I'm doing the talking animals quest. The pig told me about the druid, but I don't get any convo option with the druid regarding this quest. *added Assassination target: the yuan-ti in the ruins below the docks? *fixed Typo in the conversation with the workers in those ruins: "Your welcome." (Should be "you're). *fixed If I tell the Shadowmaster about the Namarch's death, but not about the talisman, he still tells me to carry the talisman to the appraiser. *fixed Blank journal entry for the quest "Namarch is dead" after reporting the news to the Shadowmaster. I reloaded and told him again, and this time the journal says that I should report to the Shadowmaster (i.e., same as the previous entry). It's borked somehow, anyway. *fixed Typo with the appraiser: "Those that dwell is shadow..." is = in *fixed The Riatavin prisoner still spits blood even if you don't torture him. *the jail door was open, but it didn't check if the prisoner was dead The Shadow Thief jailer dropped dead as I left the room. I had killed the prisoner, if that makes any difference. *fixed After collecting the fake talisman from Terivar, the journal still says to go speak with Terivar to collect the false talisman (Harper questline). Drovers Gate *want feedback on doing this The small box inside is an examinable item; it should be changed so that you can interact with it. ''Temporal workaround: Right-click and "use". '' *be fixed The quest "Maintenance Men" doesn't update after informing the Shadowmaster. *fixed The book collector's house is missing a map pin (Jormungandr book quest). *to the animals journal, which is when he is reassigned Where was Orsil? I think he said he'd be somewhere in Drovers (?), but I can't recall the specifics. You could add a note about his new location to the journal. *fixed there was a quest state that could cause the map pin for Resker Orsil to not appear. *fixed If you have the Talisman but haven't talked to the White Tern yet, you can tell her directly about the Umbral Mind (i.e. you should be able to tell her first that the thieves are looking for it, and then, that you've found it). *fixed Still getting references to Pasi Kirara when talking to the White Tern. *fixed If I talk to Gors the map seller after completing his quest, I get the initial conversation again, and I can presumably repeat the quest. *The equipment you lose in prison (I didn't lose my testing boots, BTW) is stored in a difficult, five tumblers chest (especially difficult if you consider that the player loses any possible Open Lock bonuses s/he could have from items). Maybe you can reduce its difficulty, as it's a shame to lose everything if you jam that lock. Or use that key we talked about for that chest, or whatever. Purse Ward (this is the starting external area) *intentional Gaskrel's and Somtalar's close at night. Intended? *removed There's a testing NPC in Somtalar's Rest, and another in the player's house. *fixed I'm a harper agent, even though I'm evil this time. *bad conditional I got the quest about the unusual lock in the Counting House and found the "Advanced Locks" book in the library, but my only option is "leave", so apparently I can't complete the quest this way (The journal says I took some notes with the idea of doing further research.) *- yay! Still can't find that guy at the Purse market. (for convincing him to leave the market *fixed Yundren Alduth would not always leave the market when you convinced him to do so, depending on how you convinced him. *You mentioned that Timoteo would notice a Hidden Theurge's magic. Well, I don't see any option to use it at all with him. I'm a warlock and I have, among others, the invocations "Charm" and "Frightful Blast" (I took the later because it's a fear effect, though I don't know if blast modifications count). Wheel Ward *be fixed The trigger for Evercarpet seems wonky, as the player is sometimes getting stuck with the slow speed when loading saves inside the Enclave. *fixed Troll and Trollop: When the manager detects my alignment, I get a message saying that "my mask protects me against detection", even though I don't have any mask and I'm evil (and I'm not a Spymaster). Outside Crimmor (outside the city walls) *fixed Duskwells: You can get an infinite number of Blindness/Deafness scrolls by repeatedly cliking on the pile of books. *fixed Crytrapper Hall: One of the guards outside is a woman, but I get a message saying that HE watches me carefully. *fixed Crytrapper Hall: I got a "conversation" with Lady Lamia saying to report it as a bug. No Crytrapper journal entry (edit: also got it after getting the journal entry about the doppleganger (as a completed quest)). I was invisible when it turned up, but I tried again when visible and got the same. *fixed The psionic who talks to you in the Umbral Mind's hideout is constantly "walking" in place (i.e. walking, but not moving). Category:General